Processing devices of the above-mentioned type are widely used in the furniture and building component industry as well as other industrial branches when processing and manufacturing work pieces. For example, these machines can be used for machining, coating, edge gluing or various other finishing processes. The processing units of these machines are usually built upon a machine bed, which traditionally is made of steel or sheet steel.
The increasing processing speeds and the dynamic load of the processing machines associated therewith bring about that the oscillation characteristics of the machine bed supporting the components of the machine continuously gain in importance. Against this background it has been proposed to manufacture the machine bed from mineral casting (also known as polymer concrete) that is a mixture of a synthetic binder and additives (see for example DE 10 2005 736 A1).
However, it turned out that such mineral casting has a high tensile and burst strength, but is laborious and comparatively expensive to produce.